Rabbit on the Moon
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Wolf's RainSailorMoon Xover. Kiba was a person who avoided the fairer sex as much as he could because of the arkwardness that he always felt around them. But when he finds himself playing host to an alien princess with amnesia where can he run?
1. Chapter One

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I do hope you appreciate this story as much as you appreciated my other two Sailor Moon Crossover stories 'This Time Around' and 'Bastard'. And as to that I don't Sailor Moon or Wolf's Rain so no suing. Hope you enjoy and look forward to plenty of interesting reviews.

This story is set after the wolves discovered paradise. Kiba and Usagi are defintely OOC (out of characther for those who don't understand). Kiba is shy and nervous when it comes to the fairer sex so something like Usagi is like an eye opener. And Usagi do

Rabbit on the Moon

Chapter One

She ran as fast as she could, since that was all she could do. She felt so weak as she ran and one of her little wings was broken but she ran. As little paws and big hind legs thumped against the ground as she leapt through the powdery soft snow she wished that they would give up already.

Intelligent blue eyes scanned the area trying to find a good hiding place. But it seemed hopeless even if her silver fur blended almost perfectly with the white surroundings. She had no survival instincts as a rabbit. She had been in fact an alien princess from the moon where for just a day ago she hadknown peace.

But here she was now running for her life, her tiny heart beating against her rib cage. She could hear the hooves of horses churning the white snow. Knew that the red eyes combed the ground for her furry body to scoop it up before lopping off her head. The thought of that had her small body trembling so with an effort she put on more speed.

She whizzed pass trees almost careening into them as she tried to find the tightest possible spots to wind through. Hopping to deter them in her pursuit she backtracked and zigzagged, hid behind bushes and hid under snow. But it was uselsss and she knew it so much that it made her want to cry. Tears pricking to her eyes she fought back the need to stop as she paused finally to rest.

The howl that came sent a shiver from nose to furry flank as she turned weary eyes on the thing behind her. She scanned the ground and saw nothing but as she turned her furry face forward again she saw him. A beautiful white wolf with piercing gold eyes quickly snapped powerful fangs daintily around her fragile neck.

She had been so worried about one enemy that she had not time to realize that there could have been more. Foxes and wolves and any numerous of carnivourous creatures that would love to dine on bunny flesh. She tried at first to wiggle free from the predator but with a good shake from him she fell still. She allowed the chance for tears to run uncheck down her little face and knew that even if she could transform into her humanoid form it would be helpless. He would dine on that instead so she stayed put and waited for her fate.

Her blood began to softly trickle down the wolf's teeth where skin had broke making the wolf yearn to break the pretty little neck between his powerful jaws. But he stop trying to keep himself from drooling in need, trying to to fight back the intoxicating scent of fear that rolledb in waves from the rabbit to his nostrils. He had all but given up on the loosing battle when the real reason why he had picked up the rabbit had come.

Golden eyes stared coldy into the dark souless eyes of rider and steed. It was as if it was a regular hunt except for the fact that the hunting dogs were skeletons. The horses pawing at the ground where coal black and thin. Towring, larger then life over his small form as steam streamed from from their nostrils and red eyes rolled madly in their heads as they gnashed their teeth. Their skeletonal bodies where easy to pick out from their thin frames though lean muscles bunch up at the ready. And yet the riders... nothing was seen of the rider's face but dark shadow in burning eyes as they stared at the wolf with hatred from their hoods.

The white wolf sat his prey down on the ground before he turned and launched himself at the first horsemen. Sharp fangs sinking and ripping at the neck ofthe first rider'shorse.Fangs sinking into tender ligmanets like a warm knife through butter before he grabbed hold with powerful jaws. The wolf attempted to throw the horse down but felt the sting of a whip striking over its head soon after. He let go of his hold and snapped at the offending whip, ripping it from its riders hand before sinking fangs into the horse's front leg.

The wild scream of the horse as it tried to shake him off made it fall in the process. A hard earth shattering thump as the wolf quickly moved to finish it of before recieving a swift kick in the side by the rider. But he shook it off and whirled his head around when he heard the piteous mewing of the rabbit as gloved hands of another rider dared to pick up his prey.

It had happened so quickly that the rabbit could not keep count of this devil wolf's movementsthat loosed her free from the rider's hand. The ripping and yelling of the poor rider being attacked was drowned out suddenly as she began to black out. She only prayed that when the wolf was finished with the riders then he would make his kill quickly.

And as she felt herself fading into the darkness and could feel the wolf's form towering protectively over her she woke up with a start. Gasping for air as her hands flew to her chest to keep her pounding heart from lurching out. She looked wildly left to right, confusion written all over her face at the thought that she was now in the confines of a room.

She rubbed at sleepy eyes and marveled at the fact that now she had hands. Blue eyes traveled down to her the two soft mounds of her bare chest before she slowly pulled the rest of the covers off. She was totally naked she realized and yet she had no quelms about it. She was alive and that was all that matter as she left long, nicely toned legs slip down to the floor. She stood unsteady on her feet for a moment before she began to search for some close.

Silver hair trailed pass her backside and calves to trail to the floor like quicksilver as she stood on her tiptoes to reach the topmost shelf. She grabbed a pair of clean black boxers and slipped them on readily until they came to her navel then reaching in another drawer she slipped on a white crisp shirt that hung nearly pass her knees. She had to roll up her sleeves a few times to free her hands before she padded on bare feet to see the rest of her strange new environment.

Down a hallway she went to glimpse a open door that held the bathroom before she finally entered the living room where a form was sleeping uncomfrotably on the couch. She moved quickly towards the sleeping form to gaze about the handsome body of a sleeping young man. Dark brown locks mussed on slightly as lips parted slightly to snore gently. Close eyelids began to flutter when they felt the presence of someone else watching them before they parted to reveal soulful blue eyes.

The guy stood up with a jerk, his hand over his heart as he tried to get as far away from her as he could but he had dawdled too long.

"You saved me," she squealed excitedly and hugged him making him and her fall back on the couch he had rose from..

"I… yes… I… yeah," he couldn't seemed to find the right words.

"You are blushing… why?" the silver haired girl asked curiously and tilted her head to the side.She had not yet decided to get up so that he may stand again just settled herself comfortably on his lap.Then turning her beautiful face towards him she looked at him askance.

"I… you didn't come with any clothes, did you?" Kiba ventured out cautiously, not knowing if he wanted the answer. He wasn't what you would call familiar with the fairer sex. In fact he avoided them as much as possible.

"No uh I was quite surprise. Did you undress me… um… what's your name?" she asked as full petals for lips molded to form a frown as she looked at him in slight disappointment.

"Kiba and no… no I didn't undress you," he gasped trying to pull away from her even now but it was helpless.

"Well that's odd," the girl frowned thoughtfully then smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "I would tell you my name but I have none," she said brightly. She even dared to rub her nose against

"And you're happy about that?" Kiba had gone pass surprise a while ago… he was now bordering on shock.

"No of course not," she frowned. "But… what can I do about it? I know, you name me," she asked and looked at him hopefully.

"I… but I'm not good at names and..." he trailed off helplessly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Pwease," she pleaded. Shenuzzled her nose against his neck before looking at him to see him turn nearly beet red.

"Fine! Fine! It's Usagi! Your new name is Usagi," he nearly shouted. But he was reluctant to add, ' Because you are a rabbit.' How could he possibly explain to her that he found her as a rabbit? It seemed improbable though then again him being a white wolf seemed improbable too.

"Usagi? I like that name," she beamed happily. "So for now on I will be Usagi," she said firmly sticking her chin up proudly.

"Yes… Usagi you really don't know anything that happened do you?" ventured Kiba hopefully. Maybe she could clear a few things for him because he was starting to become and more clueless.

"Nothing at all?" she piped and shook her head from side to side. She stood up to give Kiba some room before she began to pace back and forth in the living room. "All I remember is snow and running. I was running from something," she began and a troubled look spread onto her beautiful face. "They wanted to hurt me… wanted to… aaaahhh," she screamed and clutched her head.

"Usagi!" Kiba explained in surprise and quickly rushed to her side.

"It hurts Kiba… it hurts to remember. Please don't ask me to remember again," she whimpered piteously as she fell to her knees. Rocking her poor body back and forth with fingernails nearly digging into her scalp.

"Okay fine then I won't," Kiba nodded his head and smiled reassuringly at her. He began to pet her silky, silver hair to reassure her and she raised tearful blue eyes towards him. "You can stay with me for now," he soothed wondering for the first time how she got to his clothes.

"Why for now? Why not forever?" she asked desperately and buried her wet face against his chest. "Do you not like Usagi?" she breathed unable to look at him. Fine, white teeth bit into her bottom lip as she looked at her hands curling tightly around a fistful of his shirt. "If Usagi did something wrong she is sorry."

"No, no of course she did nothing wrong," Kiba soothed cautiously and wrapped his arms around

"Then I can stay forever and ever?" she asked cautiously.

"I... maybe..." he finally relented.

"Maybe is a near yes," she said brightly and threw her arms around him again and hugged. "I'll make you so happy you kept me Kiba I promise," she squealed and nuzzled her nose against his neck again to the boy's distraught.

'I seriously doubt it,' he thought wryly wanting her to get off. But he soon pulled her small frame close to his form when he heard thunderous pounding on the door followed by a bullhorn.

"Open up the Kiba Saotome! We know your in there!"

To be continued…

A/N: This story is set after the wolves discovered paradise. Kiba and Usagi are defintely OOC (out of characther for those who don't understand). Kiba is shy and nervous when it comes to the fairer sex so something like Usagi is like an eye opener. And Usagi do to the fact that she can't remember anything, obviously shown by not remembering her name, sees the world now like an innocent child. Kind of like Chii from Chorbits.With Usagi there is a reason why she can't remember anything and it hurts to remember but of course you'll have to review and see what happens next. So please review I'd love to see what you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter Two

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed this story. I don't own Sailor Moon or Wolf's Rain okay. Hope you enjoy and look forward to reading more of your wonderful reviews.

Rabbit on the Moon

Chapter Two

"Quickly get behind me," hissed Kiba and pushed Usagi roughly behind him as he grabbed a pillow. His teeth were bared as if he really did have fangs as all of a sudden the doorknob was turned slowly before the door flew back.

"Freeze!" growled a man wearing a trench coat. A surgeon's mask covered his mouth as glasses shaded his eyes from view. Hands clutched a black handgun as the man quickly pointed it at Kiba, his black hat almost flying off.

"And throw your hands in the air… and wave them like you just don't care," a young man said as he flung his arm around the other man's shoulder. "Kiba we got you good," laughed the young man before tossing the other man's hat aside.

"Stop doing that Hige. And Tsume what the hell do you think you are, the mafia?" growled Kiba clutching at his chest. His heart had been beating a mile a minute. Why he had thought there would be horsemen at the door was a mystery to him but he had been ready and waiting.

"Hey what do you think you were going to do with a pillow?" Hige laughed then paused, his eyes widening. "I can't believe it…" he trailed off his hand placed over his throat.

"Can't believe what?" Kiba suddenly grew suspicious not liking the smile on his friend's face. It wasn't something to trust especially when it grew wider at Kiba's suspicious look.

"You old dog I never thought you had it in you. A girl is here in your home, and in your own clothes? Must have had a very wild night and here I thought you were shy around girls. This time I'm happy to be proved wrong," Hige nodded his head and gave him a proud look. "Taught you everything I know."

"WHAT! Her… me… no!" Kiba shook his head vehemently. The hard look in his eyes and the seriousness he wore when he thought Usagi was in danger fell away at his new predicament. He tried to pull away from the blonde woman who tottered after, clutching desperately to the back of his shirt.

"Don't leave me," she whispered softly looking up at Kiba with fear shining in those big blue orbs. Which only made Kiba gulp and nod his head weakly a blush starting to graze his cheeks.

"But she is in your apartment right?" Tsume asked nonchalantly.

"Well yeah you can see her can't you?" Kiba grumbled not even bothering to look at Usagi anymore.

"And she's wearing your clothes," Toboe chirped up as he walked in happily as he plopped on the couch.

"Sure…" drawled Kiba reluctantly.

"So how was it?" Hige smirked his face so close to Kiba's there noses almost touched.

Kiba was tempted to bite his friend's nose but refrained seeing as that might frighten poor Usagi. But Hige stepped back anyway seeing the intent flashing in his blue eyes coupled by the growl that pulled involuntarily from Kiba's lips.

"Dude no need to growl at me. We're cool right?" Hige asked nervously rubbing the back of his head unsure of how he'd handle the situation if Kiba decided to attack him.

"Say one more about Usagi and me and I swear-"

"Kiba please," Usagi cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried against his back. "No more fighting please," she nearly sobbed amking him freeze in place.

His cheeks that were already pink where now tinging into a deeper color as he began to stutter an explanation. "D... D... Don't w... wo... worry U... sagi," he gasped out and reached blindly behind him to give her head a hesitant pat. He turned scared blue eyes towards Hige asking him silently for help only to see his best friend smirking.

"You made your bed man, now you'll just have to lie in it. Which come to think about it isn't really a bad thing," Hige mused thoughtfully.

"Leave the poor guy along Hige," protested Toboe. He leaned forward in his seat on the sofa and tapped Usagi's shoulder. She flinched and let out a whimper before turning her blue eyesb towards Toboe who gave her a friendly smile. "Don't worry I don't bite," he laughed pointing to himself.

Usagi let out a nervous laugh and released her grip around Kiba's neck, wiping her eyes with her sleeve."My name is Usagi and I'm staying with Kiba," she said firmly squaring her shoulders as if she was going into battle.

"Mines is Toboe, that is Hige the one with the lecherous smile and the one with the matrix complex is Tsume," ticked off Toboe.

"Hello Toboe," she said brightly unable to stay scared for long before she launched herself at the young boy and hugged him. "Oh your so adorable," she squealed nuzzling her nose against his neck.

"Hey I'm adorable to you know," Hige said pointedly as he smiled opening his arms for a hug.

Usagi blinked at Hige in confusion before she continued to hug Toboe.

"She's very affectionate Kiba... I'm surpised you haven't had a total meltdown," Toboe laughed and patted her head as if she was an excitable puppy.

"Not for lack of trying," Kiba said wryly.

"Are you sure you can handle having her?" Toboe asked curiously.

"She can stay with me I'm sure-" Hige began before he was cut off.

"No! No I want to stay with Kiba," she cried out a frown on her face before she propelled herself towards Kiba and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiba says I can stay. And I don't want Kiba mad because I didn't," she nodded her head firmly.

"I... I don't mind if you," Kiba began before a pair of angry blue eyes looked at him accusingly.

"You want me to go don't you cause you don't like me," she said bitterly and let his arms go from around his neck before stepping back.

"O... of course not," Kiba quickly began trying to comfort Usagi. 'I've barely known you so how could I?' he thought to himself.

"Whatb Kiba is trying to say that he'svery sorry for being an ass. He was only kidding and he'd like you to stay very much. Now if you'll excuse me, me and my buddies would like to talk to him," Hige waved Usagi off before he grabbed a hold of Kiba's wrist and dragged him out the door. "Are you sure about having her in your house? You know how she gets," he whispered hoarsely.

"It's obvious that he likes enough to let her stay. Well that or he has no backbone," Toboe said reassuringly.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger kiddo," Tsume commented nonchalantly.

"Yep all she has to do is bat those baby blue eyes of hers and he's a goner," Hige sighed and looked at his friend sympathetically. "Your in love with her aren't you?" he asked.

"No I'm not in love with her or in like with her or anything. She's a stranger that I met and helped. As soon as she gets her memory back she is gone," Kiba fumed before opening up his front door and walking inside before slamming it close. Angry blue eyes flew up when he heard a weak murmur come from Usagi's voice and he cursed to himself. "How much did you... did you here?" Kiba asked blushing as he combed his figners through his hair.

"Enough to know that I'm not wanted," she said weakly as she fiddled with the cuff of her sleeve. "I promise I won't be a burden to you but if you want I'll find somewhere else to stay," she said in a choked up voice.

"No, no don't do that on my account. I'm just a jerk who can't handle being around girls," he sighed as he clutched a bit of his hair before letting it go.

"Are you afraid of them?" she asked in suprise taking a hesitant step towards him.

"Well yeah..." he scuffed and looked away from her. "All that giggling and hugging and gossiping. They through out to many signals until you don't know if your coming or going," he grumbled his handsome face showing his annoyance.

"But you didn't mind me hugging you, did you?" Usagi ventured out timidly. "It wasn't like you burst into flames."

"I guess not," he said reluctantly and looked at her with a sort of scowl. "You should go shopping for some new clothes Usagi. I don't think you can go around here or town for that mattered dressed up as a boy. So lets forgert everything I said out there in the hallway and go shopping?" Kiba ventured out nervously knowing he'd regret this later.

"I... yes lets go shopping

"How is it you forget your name but now what shopping is?" he grumbled as he felt himself bodily pulled into the hallway.

"I don't know but I mean how could I forget about shopping it's so much fun

Kiba rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh before following Usagi albeit reluctantly. He wondered what was wrong when she stopped outside of his apartment to look from left to right. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked and looked curiously from left to right to see if something was out of place.

"I don't know where the mall is? And is it close enough to walk or do we need something to ride in? And I don't have any shoes... or pants for that matter," she commented and stuck out a long leg giving it a shake.

Kiba could feel his face flaming up as she brought his attention back to the fact that she was wearing his clothes. Only a long sleeve shirt and a pair of boxers, nothing else besides. And when those damnable blue eyes turned towards him and she gave him a small in which to say 'Oh well.' he knew it was useless to fight against it.

"Fine I guess no one will really notice and if they ask about the boxers tell them they are shorts. And about the foot war it's not like they'll notice but here," he kicked off his sandals and nudged them towards her with his bare feet.

She shrugged her shoulders and slipped her dainty feet into his sandals before she began to slosh proudly in them a soft smacking sound hitting the ground as she walked. "Lead the way Kiba," she said excitedly then as if inspired she grabbed his arm and walked beside him.

"U... Usagi," he nearly whimpered feeling himself go light headed from all that blood running up to his face.

"Hmm?" Usagi asked blissfully ignorant to his predicament as they continued to walk.

"W... We are here," he gasped and pried his arm free of her hands before running into the mall.

"Wait for me silly," she giggled and ran after him nearly falling on her face from sandals to big for him. And just as soon as she caught up to him she tripped slamming into his back and ending the poor guy on the floor to kiss the mall's floor. She quickly scrambled off him and stumbled an apology only to have it waved off.

"Here is a Macy why don't you go in there and see what you like," he nodded his head to the story with thebig Macy's sign. "When your ready to get your stuff tell me so I can pay for it. But make sure it's at a reasonable price. My parents give me but so much," he sighed running his hands through his brown unkempt hair.

She looked down at her hands before she shyly looked up at him. "Is there anyway you can go in with me?" she asked and looked at him through her fair, long eyelashes. "Please Kiba I want your honest opinion.

"I… I don't know about these things so your better off asking the sales lady," he stumbled over his words a bit looking pointedly away from her.

"But Kiba," she nearly whined and wrapped her arms tightly around his one. She frowned at him before hugging his arm tightly to her chest. "I don't want some old sales lady… I want you there," she pleades and batted those thick blonde eyelashes at him.

"I… fine now lets go," Kiba quickly averted his eyes knowing that his face was heating up slightly.

It was plain to Kiba that he had to do something when it was time to leave from the mall laden with shopping bags. Usagi was falling to sleep fast and they had too much ground to cover before they reached his apartment. He gave her shoulder a good shake to snape her out of her musing only for her to look at him blurrily and smile weakly. "Hi there," she yawned before she nodded her head off again.

He stopped walking to watch her walk down the sidewalk. She was swaying on her feet like a drunkard, the new shoes that were bought for her was dragging against the ground. It wasn't until he saw her about to fall forward that he quickly swung into action and scooped her up into his arms.

His face resembled a cherry tomato as he quickly walked to his house. He didn't know how he managed to carry the bags, plus the sleeping girl besides managing to open up the door but he did. And with a sigh he laid her down in his bed before closing the door so she may sleep peacefully by herself.

_"Princess I will send you to planet earth. Go and find Prince Endymion there," the purple cat commanded before she looked sadly at her sovereign._

"_Mother please… let me stay here… let me stay and fight," cried out the princess and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's waist._

"_It's okay my darling… I will be right here… I will always be right here in your heart," Queen Serenity breathed as tears slid down her cheeks._

"_No… you won't be in my heart. You won't. "I'll keep you safe… I'll keep the kingdom safe myself!" she screamed and held out her hands in the air. Like metal to a magnet the imperium crystal flew into her palms to hover inches away. It seemed to resonate with her own heartbeat as the princess's eyes began to glow._

"_No darling… don't… you could kill yourself!" screeched the Queen and tried to pluck the jewel from her daughter's hand only to be blasted away by an invisible wind._

"_I do this because I love you… even if I can't remember… even if I can't remember you I'll make sure you'll all stay in my heart," the princess said with tears streaming down her face. She then tilted her tear-stained face back and looked at the glowing jewel in her hand. Opening her heart and mind she offered everything she was… everything she was yet to become to have her wish granted._

"_Make them safe," she gasped before everyone was wrapped in a blinding light and one by one they disappeared. "I've done it… I've done it mommy, for all of you," she smiled sadly before she crumpled onto the ground._

"_Yes you have really done it this time," hissed a voice and just when clawed fingers reached for the princess she disappeared as well._

Usagi woke up with a start and looked frantically around her, expecting the scaly face she saw to be looming above her. Seeing that there was no one there in bed with her she from and scrambled quickly out of bed. With determined steps she made her way to the living room where she had a feeling that Kiba was.

Spotting him on the couch again she pursed her lips together to figure out how she was going to lay on the couch with him. It seemed obvious to her that as long as she stayed with Kiba she would be safe. So with out further ado she found herself laying gently on top of him pleased when he felt his warm arms wrap around her waist.

She look for a few heartbeats down at the sleeping young man and smiled sleepily. "Kiba…" she breathed and lay her cheek against his chest as she went back to sleep.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter Three

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed this story. I don't own Sailor Moon or Wolf's Rain okay. Hope you enjoy and look forward to reading more of your wonderful reviews.

Rabbit on the Moon

Chapter Three

Kiba found himself slowly coming back into the waking world with the feeling of being warm. A small smile glided to his lips as he draped the warmth more securely around him. 'Maybe I can get some more sleep,' he thought thinking that the warm thing was a wool blanket.

It seemed not to cipher to his head yet that that warm blanket of his was a little too heavy. But then again the young male was still in that place in between sleep and reality. Just hovering on the edge where he could hear the outside world but could fall so easily back into the warm darkness of unconsciousness.

But of course that was denied him as everything in life it seemed to him. To someone else it might have seemed the best way to wake up from sleep but to him it was a nightmare. When he first felt someone nuzzling their nose against his neck he froze up, his eyes popping open.

Slowly he turned his head to see Usagi sleeping peacefully on top of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck loosely enough so he won't choke but tight enough so that he could notbe able to pull away. She was drooling a bit as she snored softly, her mouth opening occasionally to mutter something about 'more ice cream please' or something of the likes. Her fingers curled tightly into the folds of his shirt as if unwilling to let go of him even as she lay on top of him.

'Aaaawww she's so cute,' he thought still a bit out of it. Her long silver lashes kissed her cheeks as she slept while her nose wrinkled up cutely at something displeasing in her dream. "No, no I know I can pay for it all somehow," she mumbled before snuggling her face up against Kiba's neck.

"AAAAHHHH." His sounds of adoration turning to ones of panic as he fully awakened. He let out a strangled cry and stood up as quickly as he could making Usagi let go of his neck at the cry.

"Ouch!" cried out Usagi and looked at him hurt as her butt hit the ground. She raised her arms so that he could pick her up and apologize soothingly for unseating her so rudely.

Kiba was already reaching for her when he shook his head and quickly stood up. He walked over and away, as far away as he could think of at that moment which happened to be the kitchen. Their in the sterile lair of the kitchen he paced nervously wandering when the dangerousplatinum would be making her appearance. But nothing came and he let out a shaky sigh of relief.

Trembling fingers reached out to grab a cereal box before another hand reached out to open a refridgerator door. "Food," he mumbled sleepily to himself and pulled down the box just as he yawned. He was so wrapped up in the thought in appeasing his stomach that he didn't notice the alien rabbit crawling towards him as if she forgotten how to walk. That was he didn't notice her until he felt a slight tugging on his shirt.

"Up Kiba, up," she whined piteously and made grabbing noises with her hands.

The trix box went flying as he quickly climbed up a chair as if to combat a rodent instead a cute young woman with a warm smile. "What's wrong?" she asked tilting her head to side and smiled up at him curiously. She stood slowly up and tugged on his shirt. "You aren't afraid of me are you?" she smiled sweetly at him and he slowly shook his head 'no.'

"O... of course not," he stumbled out before easing himself back down on the chair.

"Good cause I would hate if Kiba hates his Usagi," she smiled brightly before taking a seat.

"His Usagi?" he asked with hesitation, as he looked cautiously at the rabbit.

"Mmm," she said and popped a banana shaped bit of cereal in her mouth. "It's sweet," she beamed happily.

"I... No Usagi the cereal goes in the bowl," Kiba said firmly and lightly moveed her hands away from picking up another bit of cereal.

"Okay," she smiled then launched herself into his arms. Arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she smiled, her face nuzzling up against his neck. "Usagi couldn't sleep without Kiba and when Kiba kept running away Usagi was very sad," she chirped as she settled herself quickly on his lap. She then pulled her face away from Kiba's neck and smiled. "Kiba wants Usagi to be happy, right?" Usagi asked brightly.

"I... uh... yes... yes of course," Kiba nodded numbly. He could feel his limbs just stiffening at the contact with the rabbit. It became painfully obvious to him how perfectly they fit together. How each and every curve of her body seem to mold perfectly with him until he wanted to let out a groan of distress.

"Then don't leave me ever," she said and before he could say anything she got off of him. "I want make breakfast for Kiba," Usagi declared and moved towards the stove.

Kiba suddenly got an image of a burnt of rabbit and quickly grabbed Usagi's hands before she turned the knob for the stove. "Not nescessary. Here you can have some cereal with me," Kiba said briskly. He cleared his throat and gently pushed Usagi into his chair before reaching two bowls and two spoons along with some milk.

"See-ree-al," she tasted the words out on her lips then smiled. "Cereal, cereal, cereal," she chirped and popped the food into her mouth and munched happily.

Kiba let out a sigh of relief and sat down glad that he wouldn't have to feed her. 'It's like she's a grownup child sometimes,' he thought to himself as he watched through slightly closed eyes as she partaked of her cereal.

"N... no," he squeaked and she marveled at how his face flushed with embarrasment.

"Why does Kiba always blush when he's around me? Is Kiba broken? Maybe I can fix it?" she smiled helpfully, her eyes lighting up at the thought of actually helping. She marveled as he blushed even harder and reached out curiously to brush his cheeks with her fingertips, wanting to feel the warmth radiating from it.

"I have to go," he said quickly and choked down another bite of cereal before getting up. He quickly rushed in his room, which was now Usagi's room, got some clothes and rushed in the bathroom. Locking the door in case the curious rabbit decided to enter he quickly showered and came out in a bellow of smoke. His hair slightly damp he quickly picked up his bookbag and was about to leave when he felt something make him stop.

"Where are you going Kiba?" asked Usagi in a smallvoiceashe pulled the door wide.

"Out," Kiba responded not even bothering to turn around to look at Usagi whose head was bowed.

"Out where? Can I come?" she asked. She got up from the couch she had been sitting docily on until Kiba had came back out.. She began to totter towards him as if she was a little kid. "Look I knew I can walk in these," she smiled triumphantly before tripping only to land in Kiba's arms.

"Y… you can't. I'm going to college," Kiba stuttered and blushed as he helped the poor girl up.

"But Kiba please... I don't want you to leave me," she began tearfully her eyes starting to brim with tears.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath and used the edge of his shirt to dab away at her eyes. "Fine then. Get properly dressed. Don't wear those shoes if your going to fall on your face. I'll give you ten minutes and if you aren't ready then I'm leaving without you," he said firmly and crossed his arms.

Usagi squealed estatically and pecked Kiba on the lips before kicking off the high heels and running to get changed. Kiba was frozen to the spot, fingers touching hesitantly at his lips when Usagi returned. She beamed at him before kicking out one sneakered foot. "I like wearing Kiba's clothes," she said as way of filling in the silence.

Kiba stared blankly at the silver haired vixen wandering how the innocent rabbit could pull off a s black t-shirt that read 'Bite Me,' that fell way pass her knees. He was at least glad that she wore her own black jeans seeing as it would have fell off of him but even that shirt was enough. She had pulled her hair up pigtails, tying them up with two black ribbons she insisted on buying. The words cute came to mind.

"Let's go then," she chirped and grabbed his hand before insistingly tugging him out of the door.

A soft groan pulled from his lips as he followed then led the wayard rabbit down the right trail. Glad for once that Usagi distracted him with so many questions that he didn't really notice that she was holding her hand they made it towards his college relatively easy by taking the bus. But as soon as he they climbed onto the bus Usagi insisted on saying hello to everyone that sat down. A pout placed on her lips everytime no one waved or said hello back to the happy girl.

"That's enough," Kiba chatised. He pulled Usagi's hand down when an older man licked his lips and winked at the girl. He bared his teeth to the old man as soon as Usagi's attention was taken up with something else. "Those are the kind of people that you don't want to talk to," he said in a hushed voice to Usagi.

"Why not Kiba?" she asked, looking at him curiously. She clung to his arm firmly so that she wouldn't fall down as the bus jerked and sputtered as it made it's way.

"Those are the kind of people that will take an advantage of a girl like you," Kiba said in a hush tone. Without knowing it he wrapped one arm around Usagi's waist and drew her closer to him as he held the dandling straps of thebus. He hated it when it was this crowded because all he could do was smell the humanity in the air. Especially when there was a bunch of giggling school girls in the bus, it irked him so much that all he could was have a few steps seperate him from the fairer sex.

"What do you mean, a girl like me?" she frowned thoughtfully snapping Kiba out of his wanderings. Her blue eyes couldn't help but gravitate to the man that they were talking about. Her hand almost went up to wave back at him as he waved but she stopped and buried her face against Kiba's t-shirt.

"Sweet and innocent," he said thoughtfully not even noticing what he was saying as he continued to glare at the man. Part of him wanting to growl his warning until he noticed his attentions and stopped himself from doing just that. "This is are stop," he said quickly and hit the little bell. He tightened his grip on Usagi as the bus did a quick jerk before it wheezed the doors open so him and a few other college students could step out.

"Oh," Usagi said softly a blush tainting her pale cheeks. She sort of liked when he complimented her and quickly she wrapped her arms around his arm when he seemed to pull away from her. "So is that all you do Kiba? Go to school?" she asked thoughtfully turning that moon face of hers up to look at him curiously.

Kiba combed his fingers recklessly through his hair and sighed as he fell into explaining the entertainments of this world. Subjects such as television, videogames, movies and more came to mind as he glanced over the surface. His feet automatically taking him where he wanted to go as he tried occasionally to pull his arms away from the blue eyed beauty. He barely even noticed that assoon as they walked onto the campus he could feel some of the students give him curious looks.

I mean some had already heard of the 'infamous' Kiba would actually cross the road just to avoid talking to another girl. And here he was with a cute girl on his arm who was talking to in earnest. "No... no that's not it Usagi," he shook his head and sighed trying to explain to her what the advertisements were. "There aren't actually people inside thebox. There are studio set up in cities where the information is broadcast to... forget I don't know if you'd still understand if I explain it. I'll just show you a television set when we get home," he sighed in exasperation.

"Oooh, okay," shebeamed and nodded her head firmly before hugging his arm. "Is this Kiba's class?" she asked as they came to a stop at a classroom.

"Yes it is... let me talk to the professor about," he began only to be ushered in by Hige.

"Come on and move it Kiba. Hey Usagi come to walk Kiba to school," he laughed before taking a seat.

Kiba threw him a withering look before moving towards the teacher's desk. "Mister... Mister Saot-"

"And who is she?" Mr. Saotome interrupted as he finally notidced Kiba coming to his desk. He nodded his head towards Usagi who pulled closer to Kiba.

"She is my… my…" Kiba began before Usagi gently cut him off.

"I am his fiancée," chirped Usagi cheerfully then stood on her tiptoes to hug Kiba around his neck.

'She can't remember half the things like not putting something like a fork in the microwave but she knows what a fiancée is,' he thought groaning to himself as he faced the new day.

"To be continued…


	4. Chapter Four

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed this story. I don't own Sailor Moon or Wolf's Rain okay. Hope you enjoy and look forward to reading more of your wonderful reviews.

Rabbit on the Moon

Recap

_"Oooh, okay," she beamed and nodded her head firmly before hugging his arm. "Is this Kiba's class?" she asked as they came to a stop at a classroom._

_"Yes it is... let me talk to the professor about," he began only to be ushered in by Hige._

_"Come on and move it Kiba. Hey Usagi come to walk Kiba to school," he laughed before taking a seat._

_Kiba threw him a withering look before moving towards the teacher's desk. "Mister... Mister Saot-"_

_"And who is she?" Mr. Saotome interrupted as he finally noticed Kiba coming to his desk. He nodded his head towards Usagi who pulled closer to Kiba._

"_She is my… my…" Kiba began before Usagi gently cut him off._

"_I am his fiancée," chirped Usagi cheerfully then stood on her tiptoes to hug Kiba around his neck._

'_She can't remember half the things like not putting something like a fork in the microwave but she knows what a fiancée is,' he thought groaning to himself as he faced the new day._

Chapter Four

"Um… Kiba are you okay? You look kind of pale," Hige said worriedly as he looked at his friend in concern. Hige had kindly ushered his best friend to a chair so that he wouldn't stand in front of the teacher's desk all day. He was tempted to wave his hand in Kiba's face for the second time in nearly three minutes but Kiba soon responded.

"No… no I'm fine Usagi," Kiba sighed. He turned his head to her to offer her a waning smile before looking at his desk. "I just… kami why'd you say that?" he groaned as he combed his fingers through his hair.

"Say what?" Usagi asked in a small voice. The look of confusion was apparent on her beautiful face as she looked at him with big blue eyes that threaten to fill with tears. Her slim fingers tugged and twisting the corner of his shirt that she held in her hands. Then, as if she didn't want to know what he might say, she looked down at her hands. "You don't… You don't have to say anything if you don't want Kiba," she said barely above a whisper.

"Um my names not Usagi…" Hige trailed off feeling completely ignored. A look of irritation apparent on his face as his best friend totally ignored him to favor Usagi with a look.

"Usagi you just told me I was your fiancée… do you know what one of those are?" Kiba asked in exasperation. He couldn't believe the day he was having as he caught a tear on his fingertip that had fallen from Usagi's eyes. "Don't cry okay?" he pleaded and cupped her cheek with trembling fingers. Part of him wanted to yank them away as if her soft flesh burned his hand like a hot iron but when she leaned into his touch he couldn't bare it.

"Kiba…" she breathed and closed her eyes. Two fat tears squeezing between her thick lashes in succession before a sad smile spread across her lips.

Kiba couldn't help but marvel at this creature before him that seemed so attached to him. 'What really is special about me that she wants?' he thought before nearly rolling his eyes. 'Of course the wolf thing,' he thought with a sigh before standing.

Usagi's eyes flew open as she felt Kiba's fingers retreating from her cheek. A look of confusion was apparent on her face before Kiba helped her to stand. "What are you—" began Usagi before she was cut off gently.

"Let's go home Usagi," he said kindly before shoving his hands in his pocket. It took all of his strength not to bolt as Usagi snaked her arm around his arm. A happy nod from the silver haired girl was seen from the corner of his eye as he quietly exited the classroom. Not even the protests of his professor or his best friend slowed him down.

"Um… guys!" Hige called out. He motioned towards the pissed off professor before sighing and sitting down. "You have paid at least a little attention to me," he mumbled to himself as he tried his best to ignore his wayward best friend.

"Yeah. It means Usagi can be with you forever," she chirped happily before snuggling up against his shirt as they walked.

Kiba blinked at Usagi in confusion at her words before his mouth a small 'o' in understanding. 'Usagi you just told me I was your fiancée… do you know what one of those are?' A blush crept across his cheeks like a wildfire at the memory of such words before he looked away shyly.

He felt suddenly weak and had to clutch at a nearby doorframe to steady himself. His body was set with tiny tremors as he tried to fight down nausea. He could also feel them too. Felt those blue eyes looking at him in concern but he had to settle his stomach before he could look at her. His trembling lips trying to take in gulps of air as Usagi called out in his name once more.

"Kiba?" Usagi asked in concern. A look of worry apparent on her face but of course Kiba couldn't see it as he trained his own blue eyes towards the floor.

'Don't look at her, don't look at her and maybe she'll go away…' he thought helplessly knowing that it would probably not go as he might have wished. But just as he thought she had disappeared as he found a wave of silence envelope him, he soon found Usagi looking at him from upside down.

He clutched his heart as he fell down on his rump. His body choking on air that went down the wrong tube as he thumped himself firmly on his chest. "K… Kami," he gasped, as he looked at Usagi in surprised horror.

Usagi had leaned forward and turned her head to the side to look into Kiba's downward face before she found herself standing up and looking at him with a smile. "You're so funny Kiba," she giggled before falling down right beside him. And if that wasn't enough to have Kiba wondering about the alien guest he found her trying to climb in his lap.

I said climb because Kiba tried desperately to wiggle away. But Usagi only laughed thinking it was a game and crawled after him until she finally managed to climb on top of him. "No running," she scolded before snuggling up against him on the floor. She felt so comfortable lying on top of Kiba right that moment that she could have easily drifted off to sleep if given half the chance. But of course how could she when Kiba was as stiff as a board. "Kiba?"

Usagi lifted her head from the crook of his neck to look at her companion to see that he was frozen stiff. She tried shaking his shoulder but it was no use. "Kkkiiibbaaa," she said in a singsong voice before she frowned. "Kiba is scaring Usagi right now," she began to whimper at his lack of response.

Kiba felt rather then saw Usagi resting her head against his chest to check to make sure he had a pulse. Her arms wrapped tightly around him in a hug when she realized that he didn't pass on her. He had a fleeting thought that this silver haired girl must have dealt with a great loss to act this way because he wasn't responding. So slowly he found himself patting her back to reassure her.

"It's okay Usagi, Kiba went through shock that is all," he soothed and before her realized it he kissed her forehead. His eyes widen in surprise at the realization of what he had done but it was already done and Usagi seemed glad for the action as she hugged him tightly.

"Usagi don't want to loose her Kiba," she whispered fervently looking at Kiba seriously. "No take away my Kiba," she frowned before tucking her face up against his neck again.

"Yeah…. Yours…" Kiba trailed off starting to feel a little light headed. He didn't even know when he had managed to stand up before he grasped Usagi's hand to stand up. He was still too much in shock to notice the arms wrapping around his waist as Usagi walked closely to him. The only thing he knew was that by walking so close Usagi was hindering his steps but what could he really do about it.

It seemed he walked around in a daze for a while with no real destination. Usagi didn't say anything because she was just glad to be so close with her Kiba again. No it wasn't until he heard someone call his name that he was snapped out of his trance and pulled away from Usagi to her disappointment.

"Kiba? Kiba are you with a girl!" cried out a female voice from far off.

Usagi's eyes widen in surprise at being abandoned before she quickly grabbed a hold of Kiba and tightened her grip on Kiba's arms. Her blue eyes darted from left to right as she felt Kiba stiffen and let out a pained groan. "Is Usagi squeezing Kiba too hard? If she is Usagi will let go," Usagi quickly stumbled out seeing the pained look on Kiba's face.

"No… no it's not you Usagi," he tried to soothe and pat her head before looking warily around him. "It's someone else that is paining me right now," he said bitterly under his breath.

"Paining you where? Usagi may try healing Kiba," the bunny nodded her head as she rested her hands on his forehead. "Is it Kiba's head that hurts? Or maybe it's Kiba's heart…" she trailed off placing her hand over his heart.

"I… I… I…" Kiba stuttered unable to say anything else. Not with Usagi so close to him trying to find out where he is paining and especially not with that other voice getting closer. He nearly jumped when he heard the voice call right into his ear.

"Hello there!" cried out the voice before smiling as Kiba fell over. A smirk glided onto her lips as Kiba looked up in surprised anger to see Blue standing in front of him. "If you would have just answered then none of this would have happened," Blue sighed sadly as she wagged her feeling scolding him.

"Who is this woman?" asked Usagi in apprehension to Kiba's responses so far. She tried to draw her body as closely to Kiba's as she could without actually smothering him with her presence.

"She's someone I know since I was little," Kiba sighed ready to tug Usagi away except she seemed to intent on the new girl.

"I'm more then that to you. I demand a better introduction," she huffed crossing her arms across her chest. She glared her blue eyes down at Kiba until he felt goose bumps riddle his arms.

"Fine Blue I'll introduce you. Usagi this is Blue Yaiden a friend of mine and she's the reason that I'm afraid of girls, period. There is that a better explanation!" growled out Kiba crossly. He tried his best to ignore that was directed to him from Blue.

"Then why are you mad at her if she's your friend. It doesn't make—" began Usagi before she was cut off by Blue.

"I feel good vibes from her Kiba. Her planets are all like aligned and stuff. Though I would beware Wednesdays," mused Blue as she placed her tongue against her cheek.

"Why?" Usagi asked curiously. She felt drawn to Blue for some reason and was soon standing nearly nose to nose with her, blue eyes gazing into blue eyes. "Usagi thinks you're interesting but Usagi believes that Kiba thinks you're weird," she said happily, ready to hug her.

"Don't pay her any attention," Kiba scolded not really specifying which girl shouldn't pay attention to the other. 'It applies to both right now,' he thought wryly as he tugged Usagi further away. But he soon regretted that when Usagi latched back onto his arm.

"Let me read your palm madam," Blue requested holding out her own hand to take Usagi's pale one.

"Why?" she asked curiously as she peered at her hand. "Can you see something in Usagi's future? Will Usagi and Kiba be together forever?" she asked hopefully as she glanced from her hand to Kiba then back to her hand.

Kiba let out a choking sound at that turning a bright red. He was tempted to sneak away from the two girls who were just peering down at Usagi's hand; but then he nearly jumped at Blue's exclamation.

"Shit!" Blue cursed under her breath and quickly peered once more at Usagi's hand.

"What… what is it?" Usagi asked nervously. Her big blue eyes darting worriedly from Blue to Kiba then back to Blue. Her fingers from her other hand was pressed up against her lips to stop herself from whimpering right out.

Blue lifted her head seeing the worried look on Usagi's face and managed to ease her lips in a smile. She cupped Usagi's hands in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's nothing for you to worry about my little moon face," Blue said affectionately before drawing her into a hug. "I was just surprised at how long you would live, that's all," she soothed.

"And will Kiba be with Usagi in that long, long life?" asked Usagi expectantly. Already the silver haired alien was perking up enough to pull away to look happily at Blue.

"Of course he will," Blue nodded her head and hugged Usagi once again as she looked at Kiba over her shoulder. "I… you know I will walk with you have of the way to your house," offered Blue happily with a happy reply from Usagi.

They began to walk in a relatively calm silence deciding that it was much better to walk then to take the bus at this moment. They would have probably still wandered in silence if Usagi didn't voice her opinion just then.

"She reminds me of someone…" Usagi trailed off as she watched Blue walk away. "I don't know who though," she frowned then smiled. "Oh well."

"T… that's all you have to say is oh well?" asked Kiba shocked. He looked at her with doubt shining in his eyes before his eyes glided down to the hands holding tightly to his arm again. He could feel his face flaming red as he tried his best to look ahead. 'Just walk and maybe you'll get over the shock,' he tried to coax himself as he began to walk.

"Why is it that Kiba does not mind Blue? Usagi remembered you said she caused you to not like girls," Usagi ventured out after a never lapse of silence settled over them.

"She's more weird then scary," Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "You know one of those phenomena so confusing that it just can't be explained no matter what," he said looking over his shoulder at Blue who smirked.

"What Kiba is trying to say in his round about way is he trusts me. Well he had no choice. When we were kids I chased his little ass around the playground and threaten to kiss him if he didn't stop running away from me," Blue smiled widely and winked at the shock Usagi.

"Y… you didn't," she stuttered in surprise.

"Yes she did," Kiba deadpanned. "She was horrible. Sitting on my chest so I couldn't wiggle away, making me carry her books. She might be the main reason I can't face the female population," grounded out Kiba.

"Now are we going to go into that again," she drawled tiredly and sighed. "The truth is sometimes to get results you have to force some things to happen," she began wisely before flickering blue eyes to Usagi. "If it wasn't for me, right now if he'd even look at a girl he'd be as read as a cherry tomato."

"I… thank you then. You are so kind to break him of that habit," Usagi bowed deeply when they had stopped walking.

"Don't congratulate her for bullying me," Kiba cried out in outrage.

"But Kiba she has helped you to—" protested Usagi.

"She has done nothing but harm. Does this look like the face that has been helped?" Kiba pointed vehemently at his own face, his blue eyes flashing with anger and irritation.

"Usagi's sorry," whimpered Usagi cowering her head and pressing her face against Kiba's chest.

'But that kind of defeats the purpose of hiding against someone if the one you are hiding against is the same person you are scared of,' thought Blue and laughed. "Kiba calm down. I mean look at you now, you have moon face pressed up against you and you have yet to… Crap," Blue mumbled.

It seemed like it all happened in slow motion. Kiba glaring at Blue then looking down at Usagi when he took in what Blue said. It was too late for Blue to take back the words she said when Kiba's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted dead away on the grass.

"Kiba? Kiba!" cried out Usagi as the person she was holding fell onto the floor. She quickly knelt by him and began to shake his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

While all of this was going on Blue ventured to glance sideways at Usagi before the wheels in her head began to turn. "You're not strong enough to carry someone, are you?" she asked hypothetically already knowing the answer.

"No… Usagi is not that strong yet but if Blue helps…" trailed off Usagi rolling up her sleeve as if prepared to lift Kiba.

"No, no… I have another way to get Kiba up and moving… I need you to…" she whispered the rest into the rest of Usagi's ear so that by the time she was finished a fine blush had settled on the rabbit's cheeks.

Announcement: I have too many stories so in order to update more efficiently I'm putting half of my stories on hold. So I will only be updating thirty. In order to make sure that this story or any of my stories that you like are put on the 'In Progress' List then you must review the latest chapter. Results will be up on March 26, 2006 on my homepage on which made the cuts. So in consequence to give all my stories a fair I'm updating all of them. Whichever has the highest reviews for the last updated chapter then they will make the cut. So you understand stories with this announcement at the end of them are the latest chapter. Thank you.


End file.
